Ravenstar's Cry - Warrior Cats AU Fanfiction
by SorryCracked
Summary: "Heed the warning call of the raven." Have you ever wondered if Ravenpaw never stayed with Barley in his barn? What do you think would've happened if Ravenstar was the main character of the first arc books and was the one who took revenge upon Tigerstar? In Ravenstar's Cry, see from Ravenpaw's point-of-view and revisit the first events of the story.
1. Allegiances

**Big thanks to CynicalHound on DeviantART for giving me the inspiration to write this story and for her amazing art for the cover C: !**

 **ALLEGIANCES**

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER: BLUESTAR— blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.

DEPUTY: REDTAIL— small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail. APPRENTICE, DUSTPAW

MEDICINE CAT: SPOTTEDLEAF— beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat.

WARRIORS (toms, and she-cats without kits)

LIONHEART— magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane.

APPRENTICE, GRAYPAW

TIGERCLAW— big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws.

APPRENTICE, RAVENPAW

WHITESTORM— big white tom. APPRENTICE, SANDPAW

DARKSTRIPE— sleek black-and-gray tabby tom.

LONGTAIL— pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.

RUNNINGWIND— swift tabby tom.

WILLOWPELT— very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

MOUSEFUR— small dusky brown she-cat.

APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

DUSTPAW— dark brown tabby tom.

GRAYPAW— long-haired solid gray tom.

RAVENPAW— small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white-

tipped tail

SANDPAW— pale ginger she-cat.

FIREPAW— handsome ginger tom.

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

FROSTFUR— beautiful white coat and blue eyes.

BRINDLEFACE— pretty tabby.

GOLDENFLOWER— pale ginger coat.

SPECKLETAIL— pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen.

ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)

HALFTAIL— big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing.

SMALLEAR— gray tom with very small ears. The oldest tom in ThunderClan.

PATCHPELT— small black-and-white tom.

ONE-EYE— pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf.

DAPPLETAIL— once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER: BROKENSTAR— long-haired dark brown tabby.

DEPUTY: BLACKFOOT— large white tom with huge jet-black paws.

MEDICINE CAT: RUNNINGNOSE— small gray-and-white tom.

WARRIORS

STUMPYTAIL— brown tabby tom.

APPRENTICE, BROWNPAW

BOULDER— silver tabby tom.

APPRENTICE, WETPAW

CLAWFACE —battle-scarred brown tom.

APPRENTICE, LITTLEPAW

NIGHTPELT— black tom.

QUEENS

DAWNCLOUD— small tabby.

BRIGHTFLOWER— black-and-white she-cat.

ELDERS

ASHFUR— thin gray tom.

WINDCLAN

LEADER: TALLSTAR— a black-and-white tom with a very long tail.

RIVERCLAN

LEADER: CROOKEDSTAR— a huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw.

DEPUTY: OAKHEART— a reddish brown tom.

CATS OUTSIDE CLANS

YELLOWFANG— old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face.

SMUDGE— plump, friendly black-and-white kitten who lives in a house at the edge of the forest.

BARLEY— black-and-white tom who lives on a farm close to the forest


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Ravenpaw placed his paw on the dusty earth unconfidently. It was another day of training… another day when he'll probably get something wrong. His eyes quickly darted toward his mentor, a burly fibrous tabby who observed his every move with eyes. The sun bathed lightly through the trees showering the greenleaf forest with a viridescent light. Heat radiated from the ground in soft waves while the forest seemed to shake to its roots with the vigorous movements of live prey.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" his mentor, Tigerclaw mewed, nonchalantly beating his tail in an upstart patch of dirt. "N-N-Nothing…" the black feline stammered. He stepped his paw down again and swiftly twisted around to beat his hindlegs in the air before landing a bit unstable onto the floor. "That wasn't the best. When you kick you shouldn't lean too much forward, try that again," the warrior instructed. Nodding, Ravenpaw did the move another time; with a few short quirky movements, he stuck a flawless landing. "That was better. Not the best," Tigerclaw critiqued, obviously not impressed at his apprentice's hard work. The black tom flattened his ears and let his eyes travel to his toes that fidgeted uncomfortably.

The training hollow was tranquil and hushed compared to the rowdy business of ThunderClan camp. A voice sounded behind the pair. Turning to look behind him, Ravenpaw spotted a young cream colored tom with black stripes. "Tigerclaw, Bluestar is holding a clan meeting which she wants all of the clan to attend," the feline mewed, gaze glancing to meet Ravenpaw's. "Alright Longtail," the tabby answered, dipping his head to the other warrior. "Training dismissed for now," Tigerclaw called over his shoulder.

Ravenpaw's head went to turn to the ground while he followed behind his mentor and Longtail. Padding along in the springy grass, he reviewed the various mistakes he had encountered when he was training. The shade of trees splattered across his sable flank when he arrived back at camp. Bluestar, the silvery blue she-cat, was sitting upon an elevated boulder; tail wrapped daintily around her paws. Her ears perked up immediately while she turned to see the three grimalkins arrive back. She nodded her head in acknowledgement at the three of them as they sat in different places; Longtail and Tigerclaw were seated near the close left side while Ravenpaw was seated at the far right.

"Whitestorm," Bluestar began, eyes drifting left to focus on the giant white tom. "Is it true that you have found RiverClan hunting at Sunningrocks?" The ivory feline nodded," Yes, Bluestar. They have contacted us to either pass Sunningrocks to them peacefully, or else there will be a fight for it tonight." The leader of ThunderClan paused, as if pondering this choice. Murmurs and jeers emanated from the crowd such as the sound of bees buzzing from their hive. "Sunningrocks belong to ThunderClan!" came a defensive voice. "Those mangy fish pelted fools can't take it from us!" declared another. Yowls of agreement followed with Tigerclaw raising his head and pronounced," We have fought for many moons over this land and we should finally show who it belongs to!" There were cheers and many cats concurring.

Bluestar raised her tail slightly and lifted her head; piercing blue eyes travelling through the crowd. "It has been decided." A brief moment of pure silence zapped through the clan. "We will fight for Sunningrocks." There were more yowls, merriment, and jubilant cries as various felines rose. In the back, Ravenpaw uncomfortably looked to the ground; lip quivering. Glancing away at his mentor's cold, hard icy stare behind his back, he knew. Ravenpaw instantly knew there was going to be a change tonight.

The brilliant sun-drenched morning was slowly slipping away, draining the cerulean sky and replacing it with an inky darkness. A few stars twinkled, similar to tiny pigmentless shells glinting on the damp sand of a beach. Ravenpaw attempted to gulp down a ball of horror that was forming around his throat. His ears flattened as various warriors started to pad into the middle of camp. Tail slipping between his legs, he followed along and stood by. They were going to fight the battle with RiverClan. He took a diminutive oxygen filled breath, a bit afraid of what tonight had to offer.

The waning moon cast a silver glow upon the forest blow, filling it with an eerie silver light. There was only a blank sheer silence that was occasionally broken by playing of the wind. Ravenpaw was behind a briar, awaiting the signal to attack. A cool breeze brushed into his fur, making him savor the feeling of being alive. He could see Tigerclaw in the lead, tail up and unmoving. The apprentice took another high-strung breath while his knees shook like a mouse without fur in leafbare. His heart thudded fearfully. This was too tense for him. Tigerclaw's tail suddenly preceded to create a whip-like motion. Immediately, his patrol shot out from the undergrowth and the tension was broken like a wooden board.

Multiple animals careened along the field while RiverClan pursued with a swim across the river before jumping onto land. There were flashes of claw and tooth which was made especially clear by moonlight. Even though the brawl had just began, Ravenpaw felt the smell of iron worm its way into his nostrils. A muscular brown tom faced off the black feline, baring his teeth in a wicked grin. His words were caught in his throat as the apprentice apprehensively took a step back. "Awh, the little kittycat is scared," the tom mocked, advancing upon Ravenpaw. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, quickly unsheathing his claws, he struck the tom in the face. Satin drips welled up in the area of torn muscle and skin. The warrior froze, taken aback by this attack. Before he could regain himself, the apprentice raced away. His senses all seemed to be blurred with yowls and cries and the scent of blood. He couldn't escape any of this.

Ravenpaw could hear Tigerclaw argueing with Oakheart, the deputy of RiverClan. "Sunningrocks. A piece of land that was so often fought over," Ravenpaw contemplated, pitiful of why they had to fight for this. "Look out! More RiverClan warriors are coming!" a yowl called out through the rush of the battle. The apprentice turned to a terror of a tsunami of more warriors slipping out of the shadows of the river. "There is no way we can win," Ravenpaw tensed, claws irritably scratching at the slimy grass underfoot, wet with blood and water.

"Retreat, ThunderClan! Retreat!" came the voice of Redtail, the deputy. With relief, Ravenpaw followed suit with the rest of the clan. Despite his best efforts, he turned back to see RiverClan with surprised but triumphant faces. Slight anger flared against his white chest, but he pushed it down to continue back in defeat.

An attractive tortoiseshell she-cat sat at the base of the great rock which Bluestar was elevated upon. The tortoiseshell was named Spottedleaf, the medicine cat of ThunderClan. Bluestar turned her head away from the stars to ask Spottedleaf questions. Questions about any assistance from StarClan. Questions that hoped will ease her from the current problems. Spottedleaf lowered her head to gaze at her paws. She had not recently received any visions from StarClan. Was there a reason why? At that moment, a sizable ebony bird flew along the night sky, bathing it with white moonlight. Spottedleaf's vision flooded with light. A blur of black quickly focused itself into a raven. It spread its giant wings and as it flew, a voice whispered quietly," Heed the warning call of the raven." As the vision was coming to an end, an inky feather came fluttering to the ground and settled along the medicine cat's feet. The she-cat snapped back to reality, breaths a bit more fast paced. "It was a message from StarClan…." She looked to be in very deep thought. "Heed the warning call of the raven."


End file.
